Memories
by Lee Nathan
Summary: Pasca kematian Cho Kyuhyun malah semakin memburuknya kondisi Ryeowook. Sungmin mati-matian membuat Ryeowook sadar dan meminta Ryeowook untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi Ryeowook menolaknya dan menyakinkan Sungmin. -KyuWook -MinWook - KyuMin. Oneshoot GS


Tittle : Memories

Cast : Cho kyuhyun Namja

Kim RyeoWook Yoja

Lee SungMin Yoja

Genre : Angst , Romance

Rating : T

Author : Elly Dhea Berlianty

FB's name : Lee Nathan Spencer

Twitter's nickname : E_612 *sekalian promosi*

This is Sequel of He's gone.

Maybe He's gone had 2 sequel.

And its first.

Annyeong!

Gamsahamnida atas kritik, saran dan pujian *mungkin* untuk FF Angst pertama saya yang berjudul He's gone.

Makasih yang udah RCL.

Makasih juga yang udah R doang tapi ga CL*member 2ne1 dong - -"*

Makasih juga yang udah C doang tapi ga RL ,

Dan terakhir saya ucap kan terimakasi juga yang udah L doang tpi ga CR*author makin ngawur*

Oiya lupa , makasih juga buat Wookie suami gue yang gue rubah gendernya di 3 FF nanti, maaf juga ya bang gue bikin loe menderita. Trus maaf juga buat kyuhyun yang gue bikin mati disini. Malah penyakitnya ga elit banget lagi. Kkk~ sabar ya bang. Dan yang terakhir buat ratu Bohai sejagat raya Umin, gue bikin hidup loe menderita gara-gara ngurusin si janda muda Wookie.

Makasih makasih makasih *nundukin kepala sampe puyeng*

Disaat-saat penulisan saya sering denger lagu yeye yg I DO sama MYLOVE. Jadi backsoundnya itu ya ^^

Ini sequel pertama dari He's gone. Nah , rencananya kalau respon kali ini bagus dan masih ada yang minat baca saya mau bikin sequel yang ke-duanya.

Tapi kalau ga ada yang mau baca juga gpp, tapi saya tetep bikin. Ahahah

Guna menyalurkan hasrat (?) yang ada di pikiran saya.

Kkk~

Saya ga minta CL kalo kalian ga tertarik dengan cerita ini. Yang tertarik dengan cerita ini juga bebas mau CL apa ga, yang penting ada yang mau baca saya juga udah girang.

Ahahah *ga jelas bgt gue lama-lama*

OK..

Sekian kata sambutan dari saya. Mohon maaf kalo terjadi Typo lagi dan menyebabkan mata anda berkaca-kaca lagi.

HAPPY READING ^^

Berputar. Berdetak. dan tak akan kembali. Itulah waktu.

Begitu cepat bergulir. Dan tak akan kembali ke waktu lampau. Pagi menjadi siang. Siang menjadi malam. Dan begitu seterusnya. Langit jingga telah nampak. Menandakan para penghuni langit telah siap melaksanakan tugasnya. Bulan. Bintang. Semuanya telah siaga di tempatnya masing-masing untuk melaksanakan tugasnya malam ini. Menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menerangi malam semua makhluk di bumi.

Tapi tidak baginya. Bintangnya telah mati. Bintangnya tak mampu lagi bersinar. Bintangnya telah meninggalkannya selamanya. Tak ada lagi yang dia nanti sekarang. Hanya menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kalau bintangnya sudah redup.

"kau harus tinggal denganku" ujar seorang yoja pada seseorang yang ke dengarannya sedikit memaksa. Orang yang di hadapannya sekarang hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapannya kosong. Tubuhnya lemah. Tak berdaya. Mulutnya keluh. Walaupun hanya untuk berkata TIDAK.

"aku akan menjagamu. Kau harus menurut padaku. Karena aku lebih tua darimu. Arasso?"

Ujarnya sekali lagi pada seseorang di hadapannya. Orang itu hanya diam. Tak menggubris ucapan yoja itu.

"yaaa! Wookie-ah , arrasso?"

Bentaknya. Lagi-lagi orang yang di ajaknya bicara hanya diam. Tak ada 1 kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mulutnya tak mampu lagi berucap.

Sejak kepergian suaminya 3 hari yang lalu , wanita yang kerap di panggil Wookie ini hanya diam. Tatapannya kosong. Kesedihan masih begitu tersirat dalam manik matanya.

Kepergian suaminya mungkin terlalu cepat untuknya. Belum genap 1 tahun usia pernikahan mereka, sang suami sudah harus pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan segala keterbatasannya. Dia buta. Dia tak mampu melihat lagi sejak kecelakaan itu.

"sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Kyuhyun tak akan hidup kembali. Dia tak akan bisa hidup lagi. Walaupun kau menangis darah"

Terdengaran isakan dari wanita yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu. Yah , wookie kembali menangis saat wanita di hadapannya menyebutkan nama suaminya. Nama orang yang amat ia cinta. nama yang selalu terukir di dalam hatinya. Semuanya tak akan berubah. Cho kyuhyun , suaminya akan tetap menjadi suami bagi dirinya.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri minie-ssi"

Kini dia membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan suara merdunya di balik isakannya. Dia terus menangis. Menggenggam erat bajunya untuk menahan getaran di tubuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar lebih kuat kali ini. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya agar tak kembali mengalir, tapi kyuhyun. Nama itu selalu mengorek hatinya.

Bukan bermaksud untuk membentaknya, tapi yang minie lakukan hanya untuk membuat wookie sadar. Sadar kalau suaminya sekarang harus benar-benar pergi. Pergi selamanya dari dalam hidupnya.

Minnie tak kuasa menahan air matanya dikala dilihat orang dihadapannya menangis begitu hebat. Dia tak mampu melihat orang kyuhyun cintai ini menangis. Mengeluarkan banyak cairan dari mata indahnya.

"kyuhyun-ah mian. Aku membuat orang kau cintai menangis lagi" batin sungmin.

Cairan yang sejak tadi telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya mengalir deras. Mengalir tanpa di perintahkan. Di peluknya wanita dihadapannya sekarang. Mendekapnya hangat.

"kau tak boleh seperti ini. Jika kyuhyun mengetahui istrinya seperti ini, dia akan sedih. Apakah kau ingin membuatnya selalu bersedih saat melihatmu selalu seperti ini dari surga? Huh ?"

Di genggamnya erat kedua tangan yoja itu. Mengharapkan kalau wookie bisa mengerti. Mengerti kalau dia juga kehilangan kyuhyun. bukan sebagai bosnya tapi sebagai orang yang ia cintai. Sebagai pria yang selalu bersamanya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"minie kau tak bosan bekerja denganku?" ujar seorang namja pada seorang yoja yang akrab ia panggil minie. Walaupun dia berbicara dengan yoja yang duduk disampingnya sekarang, tapi dia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah yoja itu. Pandangannya mengarah keluar. Melihat segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang dari dalam mobil hitam miliknya.

"aniyo. Waeyo tuan? Apakah kau bosan aku menjadi sekretarismu?" ujar yoja itu polos. Pandangannya mengarah pada laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya. Menangkap bayangan wajah namja yang berada di sampingnya dari pantulan kaca mobil hitam itu.

"mianhae. Karena aku kau harus jauh dari orangtuamu" namja itu kini mengalihkan padangannya ke arah yoja yang berada di sebelahnya. Tersirat dalam raut wajahnya kalau dia sangat menyesal.

"apa yang kau bicarakan tuan cho? Aku bekerja denganmu adalah sebuah anugrah"

Ujar minie spontan. Entah apa yang dia fikirkan pada saat mengatakan itu tapi ada sesuatu yang begitu melegakan di hatinya.

Hatinya kini hanya ingin bersama kyuhyun. Bosnya. Tak ada yang lain.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah yoja di hadapanya. Tak merespon ucapan yang baru saja minie katakan.

"kau tahu tuan , bekerja denganmu itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau aku tetap menjadi sekretarismu sampi kau pensiun , aku yakin aku bisa keliling dunia gratis"

Minnie mencoba bergurau sekarang. Mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku di dalam mobil itu. Tawa kecilnya menggema. Dan yang di ajak bicarapun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengelurkan kata-kata yang begitu singkat.

"kalau begitu kau harus membayarnya padaku. Ingat kau berhutang padaku untuk semua ini"

Atmosfer di dalam mobil itu kini telah mencair. Hangat. Tak ada lagi ke kakuan antar bos dan anak buah di dalam sana. Disana hanya ada sebuah gurauan kecil yang mampu merobohkan tembok pemisahan antara atasan dan bawahan.

"arasso" ujar minie pasrah. Senyumnya terus mengembang di bibir mungilnya. Guratan-guratan itu tak mampu ia hapus. Masih bertengger rapi di bibir pink-Nya.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Cairan bening masih mengalir deras dari mata beningnya.

"minnie-ssi, aku ingin bertemu kyuhyun. Jebal, antar aku kesana"

Suara paraunya kini menggaung di setiap sudut kamar itu. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka.

Hangatnya suhu di ruangan itu kembali mengingatkan wookie saat kyuhyun memasang perapian di dalam kamar itu saat musim dingin tiba.

Wangi bunga lili yang sudah hampir layu pun masih dapat dirasakan.

"aniyo. Kau harus belajar melupakannya"

Ucap minie tegas.

"jika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa. Sungguh"

Ucapnya berkali-kali. Dia berusaha meyakinkan minie agar mengerti perasaanya. Meyakinkan minie kalau apa yang minie katakan salah.

"Kau tahu saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku? Kyuhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang menyuruhku untuk jangan melupakan kenangan-kenangan saat kedua orang tuaku selalu berada disisiku. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mengenangnya bukan melupakannya. Melupakan mereka yang telah tiada bukan berarti aku atau orang-orang yang di tinggalkan akan benar-benar menghapus mereka, tapi malah membuat rasa sakit di hati ini makin mendalam. Minnie mengertilah"

Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit memohon. Minie hanya menatap wajahnya. Mata wookie seakan-akan ikut berbicara. Untuk menyakinkan minie kalau dia harus mengerti wookie. Bukan selalu memojokannya.

Lagi-lagi minie mendekap erat tubuh wanita yang berada disampingnya.

Kenapa ada wanita seperti dia?

Kenapa kau ciptakan wanita seperti dia tuhan?

Menciptakan segala keterbatasan pada dirinya. Tapi kau adil, kau menciptakannya dengan sejuta kebaikan dalam dirinya.

"kyuhyun-ah kau telah mencintai wanita yang begitu sempurna. Aku sangat iri padanya"

Gunam sungmin. Di tangkupnya pipi wookie dengan kedua tangannya. Menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk segera menghapus semua jejak-jejak kesedihan di wajah wookie.

Di ukirnya guratan-guratan kecil di bibir tipisnya.

"arasso. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya ne?"

"minnie apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" ujar seorang namja lembut pada seorang yoja yang akrab ia panggil minnie. Minie menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk karena terus berkonsentrasi membuat laporan rapat hari ini dan mengarahkan matanya menuju wajah tampan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Di batasi oleh meja kaca panjang yang selalu bertengger rapi di ruang kerja kyuhyun.

"mwo?" hanya kata itu yang mampu minie lontar. Jantungnya terlalu kaget untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari bosnya itu. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan ini? Batin minie. Wajah minie bersemu merah. "aaaisssh! Apa yang ku fikirkan? Minie babo!" gerutuknya.

"aku mencintai seseorang" ucap namja tampan itu lantang. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan di setiap kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan. Minie hanya menatapnya. Tak mampu berkata. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu minie sudah mencintai kyuhyun. bahkan sebelum kyuhyun mengangkatnya menjadi sekretarisnya. Tapi minie tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkannya, ya karena dia wanita. Malu katanya.

"jongmal? Dengan siapa?" kini minie yang hantusias menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun. mungkin ini saatnya minie menerima balasan atas perasaannya pada kyuhyun selama ini. Di tariknya nafasnya panjang untuk menahan rasa _grogi_nya. Dan menatap kyu dalam.

"dia wanita yang hebat" kyu mulai menceritakan bagaimana wanita yang dia cintai itu.

"saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya ku fikir pertemuan kami adalah sebuah pertemuan singkat. Tapi pikiranku salah. Aku tak mampu menghapusnya di memori ingatanku. Setiap hari aku selalu membayangkannya" ceritanya terputus. Di mainkannya _pena_ yang sejak tadi bersusun indah di mejanya. di putar-putarnya _pena_ itu berkali-kali dan minie hanya menatapnya bingung.

"dia menangis. Dia menangis saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Dia sama sepertiku tak mempunyai orang tua lagi. Dia benar-benar sendiri disini"

Minie menundukan kepalanya. Menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh di hadapan kyuhyun. di gerakkannya jari-jarinya yang mungil untuk menghapus cairan di matanya lembut. Dia menangis bukan karena mendengar cerita kyuhyun. tapi dia menangis karena dia baru mengetahui kalau kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"siapa namanya?" tanya minie untuk mencairkan suasana. Karena sejak tadi kyuhyun hanya diam tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Minie tahu kalau kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi rasa sakit di hatinya pasti akan tambah parah. Tapi di tahan semua itu.

"Kim RyeoWook"

" Saat ku tanya bagaimana sekolahnya, dia hanya menggeleng. Kau tahu dia masih SMA. Umurnya masih 18 tahun. Tapi tuhan mengujinya begitu berat. Bagaimana tuhan setega itu padanya?"

Perhatiaan kyuhyun yang begitu besar pada wanita itu membuat mata minie kembali berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa kyuhun langsung menaruh perasaan begitu besar pada wanita yang baru saja ia kenal. Apa lagi dia masih kecil. 18 tahun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bercerita sambil menunduk atau sesekali menoleh ke sembarang tempat kini ini memperhatikan wajah minie. Dia menemukan ada cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata minie.

"kau sedih mendengar ceritaku?"

"seandainya kau tahu kyu aku menangis bukan mendengar ceitamu, bukan menangisi wanita yang kau cintai. Tapi aku menangis karena aku baru tahu, kalau kau tak mencintaiku selama ini. Kau tak menaruh perasaan apa-apa padaku. Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bawahanmu. Budakmu. Tak lebih dari itu" minie kembali membatin. Menggerutuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"hmmm" minie hanya mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman manis ke arah minie. Seandainya kau tahu kyu, aku lebih mencintaimu.

"min, aku ingin melamarnya. Aku ingin menjadikan dia istriku. Aku takut kalau dia akan menangis sendirian lagi seperti waktu itu"

DEEEEEEEEEERRR *suara apa dah th *

Minie membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat kali ini karena darahnya mengalir lebih deras. Nafasnya berlomba-lomba seakan-akan dia baru selesai mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Mulutnya keluh. Pikirannya tercengang.

Dia tak sanggup lagi mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun untuk wanita ini. Hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Dan kyuhyun masih memantapkan hatinya untuk melamar Wookie. Wanita yang dia cintai karena pertemuan yang tak di sengaja dan sangat singkat.

"min , bagaimana menurutmu? Tapi aku takut dia menolakku"

Timbul raut kebimbangan di wajah tampannya sekarang. Lagi-lagi minie tak membuka mulutnya. Mulutnya masih terlalu kaku untuk membalas ucapan kyuhyun. hatinya masih terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

"min, apakah kau ingin aku kenalkan padanya?" tawar kyuhyun.

Kyu, mengertilah perasaanku. Bagaimana aku sanggup melihat wajahnya kalau dia adalah orang yang merebut hatimu. Orang yang menghalangiku mendapatkanmu. Ku mohon kyu. Mengertilah. Pandanglah aku sebagai wanita. Jangan memandangku seperti bawahanmu. Budakmu. Lagi-lagi minie menggeruk dalam hatinya.

"boleh? Kapan?" jawab minie sekenanya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak sanggup untuk melihat wanita itu. Minie, berhentilah mencintainya. Berhentilah mengharapkannya. Dia mencintai orang lain. Dan itu bukan kau. Kau harus menerimanya.

Minie terus menyakinkan hatinya. Kalau yang dia lakukan selama ini salah. Mencintai bosnya.

"akan ku beri tahu dia terlebih dahulu"

Ucap kyuhyun singkat dan melirik ke arah jam yang selalu melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"min, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Annyeong!" kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruang kerjanya. Menghampiri gantungan kayu yang selalu bersusun rapi dan mengambil texedo-Nya dengan cekatan. Di seretnya kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan minie yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya dan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas di sampingnya.

"apakah kau menemui wanita itu?" ucap minie lirih saat dia memperhatikan langkah kyuhyun saat keluar dari ruangannya. Senyumnya terus mengembang. Dan kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat kali ini.

"kyuhyun-ah , annyeong! Aku datang lagi kesini. Aku ingin menjengukmu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Wookie berada tepat di samping makam suaminya sekarang. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meraba-raba batu nisan yang bertuliskan "RIF CHO KYUHYUN".

Sebuah senyuman manis terukir jelas di bibirnya kala itu.

Sedangkan minie hanya menatap wookie. Berdiri sampingnya dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang ingin wookie katakan pada suaminya.

"kau tahu, sungmin sekretarismu yang selama ini menjagaku. Dia yang merawatku saat kau tak ada. Apakah kau ingin berterimakasih padanya?" dia berhenti berucap. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian dia membuka suaranya kembali.

"baik, diam berarti iya. Akan ku sampaikan rasa terimakasihmu padanya"

"mian. Aku tak membawakanmu bunga lili hari ini. Karena sungmin tak tahu kalau kau suka bunga lili. Lain kali saat aku kesini lagi aku akan membawakannya untukmu, ne?"

"kyu sekarang aku tak dapat melihat lagi. Penglihatanku hilang saat kau juga harus menglilang dari hidupku.

Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa kau hanya menyimpannya sendiri? Apakah aku orang yang tak dapat di andalkan? Huh?"

Cairan itu kembali lagi. Kembali lagi menghiasi wajah polosnya.

Di hapusnya cepat air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi kurusnya itu.

Dan tersenyum kecut seolah-olah tak ada suatu masalah yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"lagi-lagi aku menjadi seorang yang tak berguna. Hanya mampu menyusahkan orang-orang yang begitu tulus menyayangiku" gunamnya. Minie hanya menatapnya iba. Kenapa dia bisa berfikir seperti itu?

"aah~ mian aku menangis lagi. Aku melanggar janjiku padamu. Ahahah" wookie tertawa kecut.

"kau ingat saat kita terakhir bertemu? Kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu saat kita baru saja merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke 10 bulan. Sejak saat itu kau pergi. Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau bilang kau akan kembali secepatnya. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum kembali? Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama. Aku sangat kesepian disini"

"sepertinya minie sudah bosan menungguku. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Besok aku kan datang lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau kedinginan. Jalja" di kecupnya lama batu nisan yang berada di hadapannya. Dan bergegas berdiri mencari sosok minie. Minie hanya menatapnya. Menatapnya penuh arti. Dia sangat mengagumi wanita yang berada di depannya sekarang. Dia begitu kuat. Tak ada raut kesedihan yang menghiasi wajahnya saat dia berbicara pada jenazah suaminya. Walaupun itu ada dia berusaha untuk menghapusnya segera. Menghapusnya agar suaminya tak melihat kesedihannya.

Minie menghampiri wookie. Menuntutnya menuju mobil.

"gomawo" ujar wookie tulus. Senyumnya terus mengembang. Minie hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat wanita di hadapannya sekarang tersenyum.

"ne"

"bunga apa yang kau suka?" suara bass itu membuka percapakan.

Di tatapnya lekat wanita yang berada di sampingnya sekarang yang sedang sibuk bergulat dengan secangkir _Coffe_ hangat di tangannya.

"lili" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada _coffee_ yang berada di genggamannya.

"kalau kau?"

"karena kau aku juga menyukai lili" ucap namja itu sekenanya. Mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap yoja yang berada disampingnya. Yoja itu hanya tersenyum. Dan tak menatap namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya yoja itu saat ia melihat namja yang berada di sampingnya sekarang masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap layaknya pegawai kantor yang melarikan diri karena di suruh mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan dan membuat laporan yang memusingkan kepala.

Sepatu pantofel hitam yang di semir mengkilat layaknya sebuah permata. Texedo hitam yang tak di kancingkan pemiliknya. Dasi hitam yang masih bertengger rapi di lehernya dan kemeja ungu yang menambah penilaian wanita itu kalau namja yang berada disampingnya sekarang benar-benar seorang pegawai yang sedang melarikan diri.

"hmmm" angguk namja itu cepat. Sesekali di menyeruput _coffee_ yang berada di genggamannya.

"kenapa mengajakku bertemu? Pasti kau lelah. Ya kan?"

"hanya ingin melihat wajahmu"

"jangan menjadi pria penggombal" gerutuk yoja itu. Di pout-Nya bibirnya.

"sungguh. Aku tak berbohong. Oiya , kau harus memanggilku oppa, ne ?"

"aniyo. Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"karena aku lebih tua darimu. Ayolah , panggil aku oppa. Kyuhyun oppa. Arachi ?" kyuhyun menatap yoja disampingnya itu dengan tatapan seperti memohon. Memohon agar wanita disampingnya menerima permintaannya.

"oppa?" ucapnya bingung. Kata-kata itu sangat asing saat dia ucapkan. Pasalnya selama ini dia tak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih yang harus ia panggil oppa. Dan dia juga adalah anak tunggal.

"yaaa! Wookie-ah neomu kyeopta" di taruhnya gelas yang sejak tadi di genggamnya dan mencubit pipi yoja disampingnya gemas. Wookie hanya terkekeh pelan.

"berhenti menggodaku seperti itu, oppa" lagi-lagi wookie memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan oppa. Walaupun awalnya lidahnya terasa asing dengan kata-kata itu tapi dia mulai terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu berkat kyuhyun.

"ingin bertemu seseorang?" tanya kyuhyun.

"nuguya?"

"sekretarisku"

"onje ?"

"terserah padamu. Kalau kau punya waktu hubungi aku. Aku akan membawanya"

"kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya wookie bingung. Di tatapnya wajah kyuhyun lekat-lekat seperti mencari sebuah jawaban dari dalam sana.

"hmmm , molla" kyuhyun berfikir sejenak untuk menyusun setiap baris ucapan yang akan ia keluarkan untuk menyakinkan wookie. Tidak mungkin dia berkata kalau sungmin ingin menemuinya karena dia orang yang kyu cintai. Ini terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Fikir kyu.

"arasso"

"sudah sore, ayo ku antar kau pulang" kyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu wookie berdiri. Padahal tanpa bantuan kyuhyun pun wookie masih bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi dengan cekatan wookie meraih tangannya kyuhyun. dan tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam _cup coffee_ yang kyuhyun belikan.

Selang beberapa hari setelah pertemuan mereka. Wookie mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk kyuhyun. kalau dia bersedia bertemu dengan sekretarisnya kyu dengan alasan yang tak ia mengerti.

Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di hongdae, salah satu kawasan di seoul yang sangat ramai. Pasalnya di kawasan inilah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mencari hiburan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

Tepat pukul 5 wookie telah sampai di tempat yang mereka telah sepakati. Tapi dia belum melihat tanda kehadiran kyuhyun dan sekretarisnya itu di restoran yang terpangpang jelas bernama _Kona Beans._

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Meja itu bernomor 13. Di lemparkannya pandangannya menghadap keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan music yang keluar dari Ipod ungunya guna ngusir rasa bosan menunggu kyuhyun yang kini telah menjamah dirinya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel wookie berdering. Tak di kenal. Begitu tulisan di layar ponselnya. Di tekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya itu agar suara berisik yang terus mengalun dari ponselnya berhenti berbunyi.

"apakah kau kim ryeowook?" suara seorang wanita. Suara itu begitu merdu dan lembut.

"ne , aku sendiri. Nuguseyo?"

"aku sekretarisnya tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf kami tak bisa menemuimu hari ini karena ada meeting dadakan. Jweisonghamnida" ujar yoja di sebrang telfon sana menjelaskan. Wookie hanya menjawab pasrah.

"ne , gwenchanayo. Lain kali kita bisa bertemu kan? Annyeong! Selamat bekerja. Fighting" ujar wookie seolah-olah bersemangat. Di putuskannya sambungan telfon itu dan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja.

Timbul raut kekecewaan di wajahnya saat itu. Tapi dia terus menempelkan _earphone_ di telinganya.

Tapi semua yang sungmin katakan tadi adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kyuhyun bukannya akan menghadiri rapat penting. Tapi dia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena lagi-lagi dia pingsan saat di tengah-tengah rapat. Yah, kyuhyun mempunyai penyakit maag kronis. Dia bisa pingsan seketika saat dia benar-benar kelelahan dan memakan makananannya dengan tidak baik.

Sungmin sudah hapal betul watak bosnya. Berkali-kali dia menyuruh bosnya untuk istrirahat tapi dia malah mengabaikan perintah sungmin. Tanggung katanya. Dan akibatnya sudah bisa ditebak.

Hari berikutnya kyuhyun menghubungi wookie. Meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Dan meminta wookie mau menemuinya kali ini. Tapi sungmin sempat melarangnya karena kyuhyun harus banyak beristirahat. Lagi-lagi peringatan sungmin diabaikan oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nekat bertemu dengan wookie sendirian. Tanpa supir yang mendampinginya. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu dia tak melihat wajah wookie, rasa rindu menghinggapi hatinya.

Wookie sempat menolak ajakan kyuhyun, karena dia tahu ini merupakan jam kerja kyuhyun. dia tak mau kalau kyuhyun di marahi oleh atasannya karena bertemu dengannya. Dengan segenap hati kyuhyun menyakinkan wookie, akhirnya dia luluh.

Saat bertemu wookie nanti kyuhyun memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia tak mau menyesal. Dia takut penyakitnya itu akan menghalanginya untuk memiliki wookie seutuhnya.

"min , aku akan mengatakannya sekarang padanya" ucap kyuhyun pada sungmin yang sejak tadi sedang bergulat dengan pakaian-pakaian kyuhyun yang kemarin ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

Minie menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mencoba untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun.

Minie tetap berada di tempatnya semula. Membelakangi kyuhyun karena lemari pakaian kyuhyun berada tepat disamping rajangnya.

"min , bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya kyu lagi. Walaupun minie hanya diam tapi di balik itu semua diam-diam dia menangis. Dia sudah mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tak keluar tapi sakit dihatinya terlalu besar dan terlalu menyakitkan.

Kali ini air matanya tak bisa lagi di hentikan. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar apartement kyuhyun tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada kyu.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap minie bingung. Dan di raihnya ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja kecil samping ranjangnya. Mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk wookie.

To : Wookie

Hari ini berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling seoul.

Aku tunggu kau di itewon.

_All of sungmin said _

Masih teringat jelas di memori ingatanku tentang dirimu.

Saat kita harus menyelesaikan tugas hingga larut malam dan harus bangun lebih awal karena meeting penting sudah menanti kita.

Semuanya sangat manis. Semuanya sangat indah. Walaupun itu melelahkan tapi saat bersamamu aku tak merasakan itu sedikitpun. Apakah kau energi dalam hidupku? Ya ku fikir kau memang seperti itu.

Sudah 2 tahun aku bekerja padamu. Menjadi sekretaris pribadimu. Menjadi pendampingmu di setiap pertemuan. Menjadi pendampingmu saat kau harus bekerja hingga larut malam. Menjadi pendampingmu saat kau harus menghadiri pertemuan penting. Tapi, aku bukanlah pendamping untuk hidupmu.

Kau mencintai orang lain. Dan itu bukan aku. Bukan aku orang yang kau cintai. Bukan aku yang kau harapkan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Bukan aku yang kau harapankan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Tapi dia. Wanita itu. Wanita yang baru kau kenal. Wanita yang baru saja mengisi hatimu karena kemalangan nasibnya. Wanita yang baru saja merebut hatimu karena ketulusannya.

Kata-kata itu tak akan pernah ku lupakan. Semuanya masih terekam jelas di ingatanku. Saat kau bertanya padaku bagaimana kalau kau melamarnya karena kau takut dia akan menangis lagi.

Dengan mudahnya kau mencintainya. Tapi kenapa hatimu tak mudah jatuh untukku? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku?

Hatiku menangis.

Saat aku benar-benar melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya, kau lebih memilih mendiamiku. Menganggap aku tak ada. Menganggap kata-kataku tak penting kau dengar. Menganggap apa yang aku katakan merupakan suatu bentuk kebencianku padanya.

Ya , ku akui aku memang membencinya. Membencinya karena dialah orang yang kau pilih. Membencinya karena dialah orang yang mampu merebut hatimu.

Tidakkah pernah kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita?

Melihatku bukan sebagai bahawahanmu?

Melihatku sebagai wanita yang mencintaimu?

Tidakkah kau merasakan rasa cintaku? Huh?

Apakah hatimu terlalu kaku sehingga kau tak merasakan itu?

Apakah matamu buta tentang semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu?

Kau kejam kyu.

Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat aku harus melihatmu menikahinya?

Saat aku harus melihatmu menyambut tangannya dialtar?

Harus melihatmu mengucapkan janji suci bersamanya?

Saat kau memakaikannya cincin sebagai lambang ikatan cintamu dan dengan lembut kau menciumnya di depan banyak orang?

Tidakkah kau menoleh ke arahku saat itu.

Hatiku menangis.

Tapi kau tersenyum bahagia bersamanya.

Tersenyum puas saat dia sudah menjadi istrimu seutuhnya.

Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?

Disaat terakhir pun kau masih terus menyebut namanya. Memanggil-memanggil namanya disetiap hembusan nafasmu.

Aku kembali menangis.

Menangisi setiap hal yang kau lakukan untuknya.

Menangisi setiap perasaan cintamu untuknya.

Tapi sekarang kau harus pergi.

Kau harus pergi meninggalkanku.

Pergi meninggalkan istrimu dengan semua keterbatasannya.

Dia buta kyu.

Dia tak bisa melihat lagi.

Apakah kau tahu itu?

Dia kehilangan penglihatannya karena dia khawatir denganmu.

Seandainya aku tak mengabarinya waktu itu pasti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Maaf.

Maaf aku telah menyakiti orang kau cintai.

Maaf karena aku telah melukainya karena kebodohanku.

Maafkan aku.

END.

Hi! Hi!

Ini sequel He's Gone.

Terimakasih yang udah nyempetin baca FF aku, oiya makasih juga yang udah nyempetin nge-Rieview. Hehe


End file.
